1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the childproof packaging for tablets, especially to tear-open packages which include a lower base foil and a cover foil. The invention relates, more particularly, to packaging for tablets of the tear-open type which includes a lower base foil made of thermoplastic synthetic material and having deep-drawn cups for receiving tablets, dragees or the like, and also a cover foil which closes off the cups. The cover foil is sealed to the base foil. To facilitate the grasping and release of the cover foil from the base foil, the base foil is provided with concealed grasping recesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known package of the kind formed by two foils, grasping recesses are pressed into the front of the base foil, and these recesses are further delimited by the cover foil. Thus, the cover foil is easily accessible and can be stripped off without difficulty so that the desired tablet may be removed effortlessly (German Federal Republic Gebrauschsmuster No. 1,927,967). This desired easy opening of the package brings with it the disadvantage, however, of unauthorized removal, especially by children. On the other hand, if the package were manufactured without the grasping recesses and the cover foil were sealed to the base foil around its entire periphery, such a package could not be opened without implements.